Mala reputación
by Liz Lambert
Summary: Ella tiene una pésima reputación, y él también. Mal genio mezclado con respuestas ingeniosas en una soledad eterna, esa es su esencia. ¿Podrán dejar de lado su temperamento y salvar sus almas?  UAlterno/Todos humanos. Serie de viñetas y drabbles.
1. Lluvia

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**•****Aclaración: Universo Alterno. Todos humanos. Tiempo actual :)****•**

**Mala reputación**

**"Lluvia"  
**

Bella arremangó su viejo suéter azul, el fino reloj de plata envolviendo su muñeca marcaba las nueve y media de la noche. Apoyada en una pared de ladrillos mohosa a un lado de su departamento, miraba atentamente a las personas caminar precipitadas, y los analizaba con perspicacia.

Una pequeña gota de agua aterrizó sobre su frente. Bella ni siquiera se inmutó. Para ella, la lluvia significaba limpieza. La mayoría de las veces se quedaba de pie en medio de la calle, dejando a las dulces gotitas del paraíso empaparla con libertad.

—Deberías irte a casa.

Bella volteó con levedad el rostro, junto a ella se encontraba un misterioso chico digno de llevar el adjetivo "Perfecto". Pero a ella no le interesaba el aspecto exterior, le valía mierda si era de rasgos hermosos y cuerpo deseable. Le dedicó una sincera mirada de desprecio y musitó en un susurro imperfecto:

—No eres quien para decirme que hacer.

Ella no era tonta. No era tímida. Solo era solitaria, detestaba la idea de un acompañante a su lado. Requería esfuerzo, molestias, sacrificios, lazos, y muchos valores que sus padres siempre le mencionaban de pequeña. Lo único que deseaba era que el extraño de aires excéntricos se guardara sus comentarios estúpidos y se marchara.

—Si ese hubiera sido el caso, te lo hubiera dicho con mas claridad. "Márchate a casa" es una orden. "Deberías" es una sugerencia.

El extraño dio un par de pasos y disminuyó la distancia entre él y Bella. Ella torneó los ojos y respiro con furia, haciendo notar cuan molesta le era su presencia.

—¿Qué quieres?

Bella se cruzó de brazos, tomando una posición defensiva. No le hacia falta la osadía para golpearle directo en las bolas al muy hijo de puta. Si requería una patada cruel y maliciosa, la realizaría.

—También me eres desagradable. Eres una chica petulante, descuidada, sucia y mal educada. La desesperación me ha llevado a dirigirte unas cuantas palabras amables.

De pronto sintió la terrible necesidad de golpearle hasta dejarle retorciendose de dolor en el pavimento. Sin embargo, Bella se guardó toda la violencia en los bolsillos de sus jeans y se limitó a responderle con astucia.

—Por lo que me has dicho, eres un prejuicioso con problemas de honestidad extrema —Escupió con una sonrisa cínica— Decirle a una completa desconocida sus supuestos defectos, y mencionarle al final de la frase que estás desesperado, es el primer paso para dar una pésima segunda impresión. ¿Quieres saber cual fue mi segunda impresión de tí? —Clavó su fría mirada en sus ojos verdes y opacados, levantando el rostro con orgullo. Esperó alguna respuesta de su parte, pero como no obtuvo nada continuo con frescura— Eres tan patético que me provocas náuseas.

El hombre soltó una simpática risa de burla. Desordenó un poco su cabello de un color bronce y movió la cabeza en señal de negación con una expresión de indiferencia. Bella sintió la necesidad de dejarle varios moretones por todo el rostro.

—Soy Edward. ¿Como te llamas?

Las cejas de Bella se arquearon tanto que imaginaba como flotaban sobre su cabello cual caricatura, aquel extraño llamado Edward, que la había insultado de la forma mas descarada y despiadada conocida, se presentó con un tono dulce y preguntó por su nombre. Bella le miró con recelo y respondió con inseguridad.

—Me llamo Bella.

.

_**N**uevo experimento! Necesitaba escribir algo con viñetas, y como siempre escribo de Jake y Leah... Me dije, ¿Por qué no probar algo nuevo? De todos modos me da nervios, Edward y Bella es una pareja con DEMASIADOS fics, varios de excelente calidad. Uhm, veamos, este fic estará compuesto solo por viñetas y drabbles, e intentaré actualizarlo cada dos o tres dí, ojalá les guste la idea y me dejen un precioso review. Si me dejan uno, les daré una galletita :3 ~**Liz**_


	2. Sexo, cigarrillos y cerveza

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**Mala reputación**

**"Sexo, cigarrillos y cerveza"  
**

—Y aquí estoy, con un grosero malparido, bebiendo una cerveza en un bar de pésima fama.

Bella bebió un largo trago del vaso de tamañas proporciones sin vergüenza alguna. Ese extraño de nombre Edward le sugirió ir a un lugar sin nada en especial, y ella aceptó con cierto recelo. El camino lo recorrieron en total silencio, mojándose con la lluvia que aumentó su potencia en cuanto su batalla de insultos y sarcasmos finalizó. Bella admitía en su interior tener interés por este ser misterioso, y quizás una charla de una hora le daría la posibilidad de conocerle un poco.

—¿Soy un malparido? Vaya, debo estar muy deforme para que pienses tal cosa.

Edward contestó con su ingenio natural a la frase injuriosa de Bella.

—Bien, no tengo la menor idea de tus intenciones. Te daré cinco segundos para que me las hagas saber. Y si me enteró de que es sexo, me pararé y saldré por aquella puerta —Bella señaló la entrada con flirteo evidente— pretendiendo que jamás te conocí.

Bella envolvió el frío vidrio trizado que contenía la bebida con ambas manos y se inclinó hacia adelante con altanería. Edward soltó una risa molestando a Bella sobremanera. Según ella, parecía una colegiala sin neuronas que se reía intentando causar un efecto de ternura en los demás. ¿Que si le enternecería esta acción? Para nada.

—Al principio la palabra sexo estaba totalmente fuera de mis planes. Creo haberte mencionado la primera impresión que tuve de ti —Bella agrió su mirada y frunció el ceño— Sucia y descuidada no es algo que sea muy excitante. Pero admito que tus empeños de seducción están funcionando un poco.

Edward sacó un cigarrillo y un encendedor del bolsillo de su pantalón, y lo encendió. Saboreó la punta con los labios y aspiró con lentitud, mientras Bella le observaba asqueada. Para ella, el alcohol y el sexo eran un placer delicioso. Pero el fumar era un hábito desagradable.

—¿Seducción? —Consultó Bella indignada— Con ese palillo nauseabundo en tu boca, no te seduciría ni en broma.

—¿Te desagrada que fume? —Preguntó Edward con picardía.

—Desagrado no es suficiente para describir lo que siento.

El rostro de Edward se transformó en una mueca cruel y vengativa. Formó una "o" con su boca y expulsó el intoxicante humo del cigarro sobre la cara de Bella.

—Maldito bastardo, ¡Jódete!

Bella, en un arranque de furia por la malintencionada acción de Edward, tomó el vaso de cerveza a medio beber y se la arrojó en su cabello grasoso y mal peinado. Se sintió tentada a dejar caer el vaso, pero su lado compasivo la dominó. Antes de retirarse, le enseñó educadamente el dedo del medio.

—Espera.

Ignorando la voz reprimida de Edward, Bella abrió la entrada dispuesta a olvidar la última hora pasada con aquel imbécil de grandes proporciones. Pero antes de dar el primer paso fuera del local, unas fuertes y confiadas manos sujetaron su cadera. Una descarga eléctrica explotó todos sus sentidos. Detestaba al hombre, no toleraba las palabras que articulaba, pero ese contacto, a pesar de ser totalmente inadecuado, despertó algo extraño dentro de ella. Giró con cautela y le dedicó una mirada neutral.

—Te invité aquí por una razón, ¿No crees? Suena increíble, pero tenía ganas de conocerte.

—Ya tuve suficiente de tí hoy. Lo siento pero no me quedaré con un arrogante como tú.

Edward inclinó la cabeza con decepción. Bella posicionó sus manos sobre las de Edward y le sonrió con astucia.

—Mañana quizás tenga ganas de verte. Ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Apartó las manos de Edward de su cadera y se despidió haciendo un gesto amistoso con la mano. Salió bastante airosa del bar, se sentía orgullosa de haber logrado volver a ese idiota completamente loco. O al menos, eso quería creer.

.

_**A**ps, sin comentarios xD Ojalá les haya gustado :) ~**Liz**_


	3. Decadencia

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**Mala reputación**

**"Decadencia"  
**

Bella entró a su arruinado departamento empapada por la lluvia. Se quitó el suéter y lo arrojó lo más lejos posible. Como rutina aprendida hace unos cuantos años, revisó los mensajes de su contestadora. La mayoría de las veces no recibía recados de ningún tipo. Pero esta ocasión, la luz roja parpadea centellante avisando que alguien le había llamado. Presionó el botón con agilidad y se lanzó sobre su deteriorado sofá con cansancio.

"Isabella Marie Swan, si no me contestas el teléfono estarás en graves problemas" Una voz cruda e insensible hizo a Bella resoplar con furor "Bueno, llámame apenas escuches esto. Estoy realmente furioso contigo".

Mantuvo la calma con todo el auto control que poseía e ignoró las duras palabras de su padre, Charlie Swan. Tenía conciencia de la razón de esta llamada molesta. Hace unos cuantos años, cuando Bella finalizó la escuela, Charlie quería con todas sus ganas que ella estudiara una carrera que le brindara un futuro seguro. Sin embargo, ella decidió marcharse con un amigo a trabajar en un taller de autos. Desde aquel día, su padre se distanció de ella, mas la mantuvo monetariamente creyendo que cambiaría su opinión de alguna forma.

El teléfono resonó con alevosía luego de que Bella borrara el mensaje del enajenado Charlie. Bella levantó temerosa el auricular. Usualmente no temía ser enfrentada y enfrentar, pero con su padre las cosas eran diferentes.

—Que —Su forma de contestar el teléfono era muy inusual. Un "que" pretendiendo ser pregunta, pero pronunciado en un tono que advierte tener precaución al hablarle.

—Bella, ¿Que tal todo?

La única amistad con la que Bella mantenía contacto le saludó con dulzura. Su nombre era Renesmee, una chica curiosa, torpe y tímida que veía a Bella como modelo a seguir. No era la amiga mas leal y confiable que Bella poseía, pero se acostumbró a su presencia y en ciertos días necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

—Todo es una mierda. Un poco de mierda buena y otro tanto de mierda mala.

—Mierda buena me huele a muchacho interesante, ¿Quién es el suertudo?

—Un hijo de puta que me encontré en la calle. Es un simple desgraciado, pero...

Bella se detuvo, la siguiente frase podría dirigirla a un punto que no deseaba tocar. Mas su irritante amiga insistiría con el tema hasta que soltara algún detallo escabroso o de interés para su mente dulce pero distorsionada, como la de una típica adolescente liberal de 18 años.

—¿Pero?

—Ness, te llamo mas tarde, tengo que resolver unos asuntos en el taller —Bella buscó meticulosamente una excusa para librarse pronto de Renesmee. Había tenido suficiente de su voz chillona y optimista. Aún le quedaba lidiar con Charlie, quien podría llamarle en cualquier minuto.

—¿Te estas cogiendo a Jake? —Preguntó Nessie sobresaltada. Bella estiró el cuello para atrás refunfuñando por el estúpido comentario de la chica.

—¿Que rayos te ocurre? ¡No! Podré ser perra pero no puta. Adiós Renesmee.

Bella colgó el teléfono con tal fuerza que lo tiró accidentalmente al suelo. Lo levantó y se recostó completamente en el sofá. Cerró los ojos y por unos segundos, la imagen del impertinente llamado Edward apareció. Curiosamente, se sintió mejor, pero se asustó. Divago en otras cosas y esfumó su sonrisa irónica, su cigarrillo y sus manos confiadas.

El teléfono interrumpió su calma. Se puso de pie en un salto y colocó el auricular en su oreja.

—Isabella, hoy he tomado una seria decisión —Bella mordió su labio inferior lo suficientemente fuerte como para incrustarle sus dientes con profundidad y hacerle sangrar— No te ayudaré más con el dinero. Te lo daba creyendo que lo usarías con astucia.

—¿Quién dice tal mierda? Uso tu dinero para pagar las putas cuentas —Prácticamente le gritó al teléfono de la cólera.

—Hablé con tu prima, Alice. Está preocupada por tus altos gastos en alcohol.

Ese fue la gota que rebalsó el pequeño vaso de paciencia de Bella. Ella negaba rotundamente que tenía un problema con el alcohol. Le gustaba beber, ¿Cual era el problema? Y no gastaba todo el dinero de su padre en esta acción. Sintió un fuego en su interior expandiéndose, con intenciones de estallar en violencia doméstica contra sus abollados muebles.

—Maldita perra —Masculló por lo bajo— Bien, ¡Me vale carajo si ya no me envías tu resentido dinero! Tengo mas de veintitrés años, puedo valerme por mi cuenta.

Colgó estrepitosamente, sabiendo perfectamente que su modo de vida iba en decadencia. ¿Que haría ahora?

Se desplomó en el suelo y se quedó inmóvil, esperando pacientemente a que las ratas se la comieran viva lo mas pronto posible.

.

_**¡D**ebo varias galletas! Jaja. La vez pasada estaba sin comentarios porque FF estaba tarado y eso me cabreo. Pero ahora si, ¡agradezco sus reviews!. Me encantan, no se tienen algo especial xD Bueno, sé que no hay mucho Edward aquí, pero no todo es el sexy de Edward, ¿O sí? Y tengo conciencia de que me volví completamente loca. Es que no me gusta hacer lo típico, Alice la mejor amiga, Charlie el padre relajado, Renesmee chica dulce y perfecta... ¡Nah! Rompamos estereotipos ;) Ya me largo, ojalá les haya gustado :) ~**Liz**_


End file.
